Reststop Shower
by Btr-drarry-jarlos
Summary: Kendall has been driving the boys all night back to California but they get him to stop at a rest stop on the way and James has plans for the two for them! Slash boyxboy Kames! One-shot


**A/N: Heyyy people here is a new fanfic that is a Kames! I got this idea from a dream I had last night…. lets just say my mind isn't very clean…. *wink wink* Haha well here is the one shot "Rest stop shower" hope you enjoy . **

Kendall's POV:

"God Kendall we've been driving for hours can we pull over at a rest stop or something to stretch out?!" yelled a very antagonized Carlos.

"Yeah come on dude I can't take it anymore sitting back here with little Latino man!" Yelled Logan from the backseat.

_God don't these people realize we have to be back to __Racque Records__ by morning to start recording and its already past midnight and were only Nevada! _

"Come on Kenny we all just need to stretch out and use the bathroom" said James. While saying this James put his hand on my leg making my face blush.

"Alright! God damn! I'll stop but only for 15 minutes and im not getting blamed for this!"

"Yeah!" Yelled Logan and Carlos.

I began to slow down and pulled off the freeway and parked in front of the rest stop. Logan and Carlos didn't even wait for me stop all the way and both of them jumped out of the car and ran to the bathroom. I noticed James didn't get out of the car and he didn't remove his hand from where it was either. James began to rub my leg causing a stir in my pants.

"So Kendall, we've been driving for a long time and we haven't showered in a long time either"

My face was now bright red and James' hand felt so warm on my leg "Wh-what are you suggesting?"

"I don't know how about we take a shower…. Together" and as soon as he said together he palmed my crotch definitely making me hard.

"How are we going to do it before Logan and Carlos come back" James opened up is door and I followed his example and we started walking to the rest stop showers "Oh come on Kenny we have 15 minutes" and just like that he grabbed me by my tie and pulled me into shower area of the rest stop and he planted a passionate kiss on my lips. But before I could kiss back he had already withdrew the kiss and turned on the warm water in the shower and started undressing.

Damn is all I have to say every time I see my lover undress in front of me. I watched as he practically ripped off his tight V-neck revealing the stone chiseled abs beneath and he started unbuckling his belt but pretended to have trouble and said "Oh Kenny I need some help"

I took this opportunity to tease James and said "But I have to undress to my sweet" and I pulled off my long sleeve shirt and pulled off my pants under wear leaving me clad in nothing. I could see James ogling at me making me smile. I inched closer to an awestruck James saying "Still need help Jamie?" and all James could do was stutter out an "Uhh." So I grabbed his belt and unfastened it in one swift motion and I pushed us both into the shower while palming his member and I could feel it hardening underneath my palm.

James uttered out "Wait Kendall we only have 13 minutes left so you better put a stopwatch on, and lucky you I have one in my pocket"

I rolled my eyes at James but could tell he was serous so I dug into his pocket and put in 13 minutes "Happy?"

And James smiled at me with his cute little smile that was so irresistible. At that I pulled down his long pants leaving him in his tight boxer briefs showing off his the huge bulge in them making me drool. I sustained my need for him by putting what I could of the bulge into my mouth and started to play with it until James said "Stop playing with me Ken just suck my dick already" I laughed "What is the big James Maslow not able to withhold hims-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because James already pulled down his underwear and pushed his meat into my mouth making me gag.

"That's why you shouldn't tease me Ken. This is only the first course" and he moved us both deeper into the shower so we could both get extremely wet. I looked up at him with his meat still in my throat and I could feel his hands grip my hair tighter when I looked at him. "Damn Kendall when you do that you look so hot! All the water pouring down on us and Oh my god Kendall" I pulled his meat deeper down my throat and started to hum on it. "Damn Kendall" I started to play with his muscular balls and had his meat go even farther down my throat. I could see James was leaning against the shower wall and looked like he was about to come so I pulled him out of me. "What are you doing Ken?"

"We only have 7 more minutes" I put my hands up close to the shower head and got them nice and wet. "So we have to get done soon and I'm getting some too." I pulled his legs up around and he put his hands on my shoulders and tightened his legs and he said "I'm ready". I smiled "I don't care if you are or not you sex machine" I pulled my hand down from the shower head letting the water hit us again and inserted not one but two of my fingers into his tight hole. "God James why are you so tight we've done this before?"

"We haven't done it in a long time due to all the recording and TV show" I inserted two more of my slender fingers making James gasp and squeeze my shoulders tighter. "So you like that huh well here comes some more pain for you" I removed my fingers making him whimper and I shoved my manhood into him as hard and fast as I could making him scream out but muffled it by biting onto my neck giving me a lot more pleasure than before. I didn't even wait for him to stretch and I pushed him onto the wall and started to pound deeper into making him dig his nails into my neck and causing him to moan. "We only have 2 minutes Ken. Hurry up".

I saw that he was right and started to pound harder than before and something happened making James clench all over our connected bodies. "Aww did I find little Jamie's prostate?" James smiled with full pupils and whispered with the slur of pleasure on his lips "Yes Kenny and please do it again". "Oh you mean this" and I hit him in the same spot again making his grip on me harden but the rest of his body went limp. "Did I ever tell you, you have one amazing ass" and while I said this I pushed until my balls were almost in his muscular tanned ass.

"One minute Kenny. Continue fucking me. Now please!" and I repeated my earlier pounding into James until both of our breath started to stagger and I pushed in with one last mighty blow and released my seed deep into James and he released onto our soaked chests. "Look at that Jamie 20 seconds to go".

"Well now all we need to do is get cleaned up and back to the car"

"Sounds easy enough, I mean we are in a shower" and I gave James a final sweet kiss on the lips.

**Soooo did you like it? Follow, favorite, review, etc! Please do you guys are so much help and I'll prolly continue the story!**


End file.
